Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)
Arnold Bernid "Casey" Jones is a fictional character from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related media. Like the turtles, Casey Jones is a vigilante, and was created as a parody of vigilante characters that were in comics. Casey sometimes has long, dark hair, wears a hockey mask and sometimes cut-off biking gloves, and sometimes carries his weapons in a golf bag over his shoulder. His weapons include baseball bats, golf clubs, cricket bats, and hockey sticks. In most installments, he becomes a love interest of April O'Neil. Feature films Casey Jones has lead roles in three of the five Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films. In the first film, he is portrayed by Elias Koteas. He is a former professional ice hockey player who had turned vigilante. He encounters Raphael while attacking some purse-snatchers. Raphael stops Casey from harming the thieves, whereupon Casey turns his aggression on Raphael. Casey later sees Raphael alone on a rooftop surrounded by Foot soldiers and comes to the Turtles' aid in the subsequent attack. He is referred to by Michelangelo as "Wayne Gretzky on steroids." Casey Jones joins the Turtles to assist them against the Shredder and the Foot, mentions to April that he was a professional ice hockey player until he got injured, and ultimately rescues Splinter from the Foot's headquarters and crushes the Shredder in a garbage truck. He also falls in love with April in the process. In the third film, Casey (once again portrayed by Elias Koteas) returns at the Turtles' request to assist Splinter in watching over the four honor guards that were transported to the present when the Turtles would take their place in feudal Japan. Koteas also appears as an ancestor of Jones named Whit who, like his descendant, ends up helping the Turtles despite anti-heroic tendencies. He also shows a romantic interest in April, as Casey does. It is implied that Casey had gone away for a while, explaining his absence in the second film. In the Japanese Version, his voice actors are Hiroya Ishimaru (first movie in VHS Version), Taro Arakawa (first movie in VHS Version) and Issei Futamata (third Movie). Casey appears in the 2007 TMNT film, and is voiced by Chris Evans. By the time the film takes place, Casey is now in a relationship with April and he works for her shipping company as a delivery man, spending his nights continuing his vigilante activities. Through this, he meets Raphael as the Nightwatcher, becoming his sidekick - though he claims Raphael is the sidekick. At the beginning of the film, he is the only character to know that Raphael is the Nightwatcher. When he meets Raphael in costume, the latter is at first confused; Casey states, "Wasn't that hard, man. Y'know, you look like a big metal turtle," and Raphael says, rather despondently, "It's that obvious, huh?" In 2011, an independent movie called Casey Jones was released. The film is a take on the origin story of Casey Jones as a vigilante and includes other popular characters including April, Michelangelo, and more. The film was helmed by filmmaker Polaris Banks and reportedly made on the modest independent budget of $20,000. Jonathan Liebesman and Bradley Fuller has confirmed that Casey will be appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half Shell, the sequel to the 2014 film and will be played by Arrow star, Stephen Amell. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Character Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III Character Category:TMNT Character